This invention relates to ozone generators, and more particularly to a flat-plate ozone generator construction which operates in connection with fluid treatment systems such as hot tubs, spas, pools, sewage treatment plants, and the like to maximize efficiency in the introduction of manufactured ozone into the fluid.
Systems for introducing generated ozone into fluid mediums have been provided heretofore. However, such systems are characterized by constructions which utilize bubblers, reservoirs, turbulators, and other structures arranged to mix ozone through a separate volume of fluid which is then subsequently introduced in mixed form to the main volume of fluid being treated, whereupon the ozone-carrying fluid is dispersed throughout the total volume of fluid in the system. This procedure typically involves the need to furnish additional fluid and air pumps, containment and plumbing structures, increased time and operating costs which subsequently reduce the overall efficiency of the system.
Also, ozone generators of the prior art have heretofore utilized constructions that tend to promote undesirable electrical arcing at the terminal ends of the electrodes. This electrical discharge results in the breakdown and eventual destruction of the electrodes, requiring repair or replacement